


No Sidekicks in the Family

by Rei382



Series: Hagane No Chronicles [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Ed's aware that he built himself a name, he won't let anyone refer to his little brother as a 'sidekick'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sidekicks in the Family

“Oh my God it really _is_ you!”

Ed looked up from his drink, irritated. He came here because he wanted some time off, some time to forget about duty and missions and everything. Technically, he wasn’t even allowed in here – he was, after all, still a minor, but it sometimes it seemed that flashing his pocket watch could solve any issue of the sort.

“My name’s Emily! Oh God you’re even more perfect up close! Uhm, do you mind if my friend and I will sit here? I’m sorry I’m disturbing you but –“

“Then don’t,” Ed said flatly, but his words went unnoticed.

“ – my sister and I are huge fans of you, Mr. Elric!” with that, the girl promptly sat down at the empty chair in front of him, and gestured for someone else to join. Now Ed actually bothered to look at her, and he had to admit she wasn’t even half bad looking, and he knew she was throwing herself at him now. Well, too bad for her; he didn’t swing that way, and if she was here then that meant she was at least two years older than him and that’d be just weird (although, he assumed, he didn’t have a right to talk about that, considering the guy he _was_ dating was fourteen years older than him). Even if all of that wasn’t a factor, he’d never go for someone so blatant. That was _his_ job.

“Hey! Berta, do you know who this is?”

Ed almost groaned at the unwanted attention. Good thing he didn’t like girls. They were annoying. “Please, I’m not someone spe – “

“Of course!” a feminine screech cut through his words and hurt his ears. In a heartbeat there was another girl sitting next to him, and both were looking at him with big, bright eyes. “The Hero of the People! Oh my God, I can’t believe it!”

“I’m not a he – “

“Let me buy you a drink!”

“But I already have one – “

But it seemed that neither of the girls actually cared about what he wanted, only about how they imagined this unlucky encounter to go. The girl who first spotted him gestured a waitress and when the poor girl arrived she held on her arm. “Did you see who’s here? It’s the Fu – “

Ed’s mind raced. The last thing he wanted was to draw even _more_ attention, but this girl seemed to want just the opposite and he had to find a way to stop them from achieving their goal. He could yell at them to leave him alone – but that’d do just the opposite; he could try to deny everything, but he had a feeling that that won’t help him either. He tried to think of something else, maybe he could punch her to get her to shut up but that’d get him in trouble with the military, and besides, he didn’t hit girls. He almost gave up the idea when the most ingenious idea struck him.

He reached out and grabbed the girl’s arm, flashing her a smirk. Playing along would be the best tactic now, he reckoned. “Don’t tell her! You’re blowing my cover,” he hissed, before letting her go, watching with satisfaction as her eyes went even bigger and her smile got wider, and, more importantly, she stopped talking. “ _Oh. My. God._ ” She blurted after a few seconds of blissful silence. Ed could see the waitress cocking an eyebrow, her expression mirroring the annoyance he felt.

“I _can’t_ believe it – “

“Can I get you anything?” the waitress asked after a moment, apparently losing her patience.

“No – “

“Yes! He’ll have a … eh… what do you drink?”

“I don’t want anything – “ he started, frustrated and annoyed; but it seemed like his opinion didn’t matter and no one really cared what he wanted.

“He’ll have Whiskey! Jack Daniels, please,” the girl cut through his words, beaming a smile at the poor waitress who nodded and left. Then both girls turned back to him, completely ignorant to Ed’s glare.

“I hope we’re not interfering with your mission! What, are you stalking someone? Are you going to fight someone? I’d so _love_ to see you in action you’re so talented!”

Ed gave up trying to tell her that, yes, she was interfering, and no, he doubted there will be any fighting tonight – as if he could fight anyone with two beers and one whiskey. He opened his mouth to say something along the lines of ‘it’s not really worth it’ but before he could get a sound out Emily’s friend spoke.

“You always win! And you always fix everything and make everyone so happy!”

“And you’re _so_ nice! I’m so happy to see that you’re not only smart and strong but you’re so nice too! Oh my God you really _are_ perfect!”

“No I’m not – “

“Oh but you know what I always wanted to know? What’s your – “ she paused when the waitress came back, holding a fat, short glass with yellowish liquid in it and placed it on the table. Ed wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the rest of the question – with the way this kind of one way conversation, or at least, if it was a two way then he wasn’t a part of it, he didn’t know what to expect her to say next. He was rapidly getting more and more annoyed – he came here to relax, not to be stalked or to talk about his work or about the persona he was as the Fullmetal Alchemist. No, he just wanted to spend some time alone with his drink, which was why he didn’t tell Alphonse where he was either. Well, that, and also if Al knew he was drinking he’d kill him.

 Ed was spared for a second longer when she brought the glass closer to him, and she smiled broadly at him, as if expecting him to immediately start drinking it. He didn’t feel like it, so he didn’t. “So, what I was saying… I always wanted to know… you’re so perfect and all, and you always have that armoured guy walking with you – I always wanted to know what your sidekick looks like! Why isn’t he here? I –“

That was it. When she said that word, _sidekick_ , Ed completely lost it. He stood up, placing the glass of Whiskey he only played with back on the table and clenched his fists so he won’t be tempted to punch her. “I DON’T HAVE A SIDEKICK! I HAVE A BROTHER!” he yelled, and left. He could see the girls’ shocked faces just before he turned away, but he didn’t care. That was the last straw.

No one would call his brother, his only family, a _sidekick_. 


End file.
